


To the Hellmouth and Back

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chloe Decker is a badass, Chloe and Lucifer fight demons, Chloe goes to hell and back, Chloe is lowkey depressed without him, F/M, Gen, Hellmouths, I intentionally don't use Lucifer's name in the beginning, Post Season 4, TDN's Bat out of Hell gift exchange, Yes that is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference, Yes the Hellmouth is in Sunnydale, it's a literary choice to make it more powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: Chloe can't live without him.She would do anything to get him back.Even if that includes going to hell and back for him, literally.Deckerstar post season 4 fic in which Chloe goes through a hellmouth to get her devil back.





	To the Hellmouth and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for The Deckerstar Network's Bat out of Hell gift exchange. My giftee is juravern and she gave me 'Hellmouths' and the quote 'I am the Lord of Hell' to work with. Happy Halloween, I hope you enjoy it! :)

“For the last time, Chloe, no! I’m sorry but I can’t fly you down to hell to see him. It’s too dangerous!” Amenadiel protested.

“Come on! You don’t _know_ that it would kill me,” Chloe argued, “I could be with him right now except you don’t want to take me because you’re too scared!”

“I’m a father now, Chloe. I’m not going to do anything that would put either of us in danger. What if one of us didn’t make it back? Do you really want Charlie to grow up without a father? Or think about Trixie; what would she do if something were to happen to you?”

Chloe knew that Amenadiel had valid points and the last thing she wanted was for something bad to happen to them. She knew that hell was a dangerous place and she knew that there would be risks associated with going but she also knew that doing nothing wasn’t an option.

She just missed him too damn much. He had been gone too long. Chloe thought that it would get easier with time. That she would slowly move on with her life and that time would heal the gaping wounds he left in her chest but that wasn’t the case. The longer she went without him, the worse it got.

She thought about him almost every second of every day and it was affecting her work. She was distracted on cases and her closure rate plummeted. She wasn’t suicidal, per se, but she was being extremely reckless on cases and putting herself in danger much more than normal. 

She had been in six fist-fights, gotten shot four times, and stabbed twice since he left. It was a miracle that none of them proved to be fatal.

Chloe also had gotten closer to Maze and Amenadiel, asking them questions almost non-stop about hell and what it’s like. Ever since she found out that Amenadiel could fly down there now that he had his wings back, she became obsessed with the idea of him flying her to hell, which is why she asked him to meet her at Lux today.

Amenadiel finished his Cosmo at the bar, downing the rest of it in one gulp, and slammed his glass on the counter. “I’m sorry, Chloe, but I can’t do it. If that’s all you called me here for, then I really must be going. Goodbye.”

“I can’t live without him,” Chloe admitted as Amenadiel was turning to leave, “I’m going to find a way to see him, whether you’ll help me or not. Then I’m going to get him back. Mark my words; I’m going to save Lucifer.”

Amenadiel shook his head as he left Lux but didn’t vocalize his disapproval.

As soon as he was gone, a figure that had been lurking in the shadows emerged as if appearing from thin air.

Chloe let out a surprised gasp, “Maze! I didn’t see you there. What are you doing here?”

“There _is_ another way to get to hell without dying or hitching a ride on the Angel Express,” Maze said.

Now Chloe’s attention was piqued, “how?”

“It’s called a Hellmouth,” Maze supplied, “it’s a place where hell is closest to the earthly plane and there’s one right here in California in a town a few hours north of here called Sunnydale. You’ve heard of the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice?”

Chloe nodded.

“Well, it was based on a true story. Orpheus used a Hellmouth to see his deceased love, Eurydice in hell and you can do the same.”

“Tell me everything,” Chloe said, pulling out her writing pad to take notes. 

Maze spent the next few days preparing Chloe for her journey down under. She told her all about the dangers she would face from demons and hellhounds and how she could absolutely not, under any circumstances, open any of the doors down there once she was through the Hellmouth.

Chloe asked extensive questions and tried to plan for every eventuality but there was only so much planning you could do.

Hell was constantly changing, evolving, and growing. With every new denizen it acquired, hell became a little more unpredictable and since Maze hadn’t been there in years, which translates to millennia in hell-time, there was no way to guarantee that they took every necessary precaution. 

They waited until Friday night to make the drive up to Sunnydale. Dan had Trixie all weekend and Chloe didn’t have work until Monday so she would have plenty of time to recover from her ordeal in hell, assuming she made it back.

The drive up the coast was agonizing. A few hours felt like it took days and it gave Chloe far too much time to think. She knew that her plan was crazy and that Amenadiel was probably right, it was too dangerous, but she had to go through with it.

Lucifer had sacrificed so much to keep her safe and now it was her turn to go to hell and back for him, literally. 

When they finally arrived in the quaint town of Sunnydale, Maze drove them to a set of ominous looking caves on the edge of town.

“Okay, this is as far as I can go. You’re on your own from this point on but I believe in you,” Maze said, encouraging her friend, “just keep going down as far as you can into the cave. Once you reach the bottom, there should be a large boulder. Roll away the boulder, go through the entrance and then you’ll be in hell.”

“Roll the boulder, okay, I got this,” Chloe said, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“Of course you got this, you’re Chloe frickin’ Decker, if anyone can do this, it’s you, so go get your devil back because I miss the bastard too.”

Chloe took one last breath of fresh air before flicking on her flashlight and descending into musty caves. 

She descended slowly at first, keeping one hand on the damp stone walls for balance as she watched her feet for any tripping hazards but as time went on, she got more surefooted and began to walk a little faster.

She didn’t know how long she had been walking through that cave, it could’ve been hours, years, or just a few minutes but everything else in the world faded away until all that was left was Chloe and the cave.

She could hear the dripping of water from stalactites forming stalagmites but aside from that, the cave was quiet. There were no bats or other cave dwelling animals, which was somewhat comforting at first but also unnerving when she realized that she was the only living thing down here.

It was as if the cave was telling her she shouldn’t be here, that living things don’t belong here. She knew she was near the realm of the dead now.

Chloe was hyperaware of her breathing and could hear her pulse in her ears. 

When she came upon a large brown boulder blocking the path, she sucked in an involuntary breath and her heart skipped a beat before pounding even more erratically in her chest.

She tried to get a grip on the boulder to shove it out of the way but it was too slick and far too heavy for her to move. She tried to push it from every angle and even used other rocks to try to create some leverage but nothing worked.

Maybe it was the oppressive heat and humidity of the cave mixed with the smell of sulfur or maybe it was the frustration at being so close to her love yet not being able to reach him, but whatever it was, it sent her over the edge.

Chloe began wailing on the boulder with her fists, punching the rock over and over again in anger. She punched it until her knuckles were bruised and bloodied but it didn’t make a bit of difference; the boulder wasn’t going anywhere.

Chloe pressed her bloodied hands against the boulder and leaned on it to catch her breath before screaming, “open, damn it!”

Immediately, her blood on the boulder disappeared as if it had been absorbed into the stone and the large rock rolled away effortlessly, heeding her command. 

Pleased with her blood sacrifice, the door allowed her entry and Chloe began to smile and laugh maniacally. 

She exhaled forcefully and with just a few small steps, she crossed the plane between earth and hell.

Chloe opened her eyes and immediately took in her surroundings. 

All around her were towering stone columns that stretched far into the cloudy sky. It was surprisingly cold for hell and for a second, she thought it was snowing, but when she examined the white flakes falling from the sky, she realized that it was ash. 

Chloe didn’t get to explore very much before it happened. He found her. Massive white wings buffeted the air causing the ash to swirl and form eddies. He had immediately sensed it when her soul had entered his kingdom and he had to drop everything he was doing and find her that instant.

“Lucifer!” she shouted before running towards him and tackling him with a bone-crushing hug. He looked exactly the same as the day he left, even his suit was the same, right down to the pocket hanky. Chloe guessed that there weren’t a whole lot of Armani or Prada stores in hell, “I’ve missed you so much. I can’t believe it actually worked, I did it!” she said, still holding on to him tight, as if he might disappear at any moment.

“It’s really you, isn’t it? Not some sort of hallucination or trick from hell,” Lucifer said. A flicker of happiness crossed his face before a deeper realization set in and his expression turned to one of horror. “Oh no. No, no, no this can’t be happening. You can’t be dead, I haven’t been gone that long, have I? Oh, bloody hell, please tell me you didn’t kill yourself just to see me!”

“Relax, Lucifer, I’m not dead. I came here through a Hellmouth.”

“Oh, thank Dad you’re not dead!” he exclaimed, “I’ve missed you too,” he added tenderly. Lucifer caressed her cheek and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She didn’t even notice that she had been crying tears of joy until she felt his thumb rubbing under her eye and saw it come away with moisture. 

They touched their foreheads together and looked deep into each other’s eyes. In that moment, it didn’t matter that they were in hell, all that mattered is that they were together after being separated for so long. They hugged once again, burying their fingers in each other’s hair and savoring the solid feeling of their bodies touching.

It took Lucifer a few minutes for Chloe’s last sentence to truly sink in.

“Wait, did you say you came in through a Hellmouth?”

“Yeah, Maze told me about them so we drove up to Sunnydale and I walked right through it,” she announced proudly.

“Oh no. You didn’t happen to close it behind you, by chance? Roll the boulder back?”

“Nooo, why?” Chloe said, hesitantly drawing out the vowels.

“Because when a Hellmouth is open, it’s like a shining lighthouse beacon for demons. They’re probably escaping through it right now and running rampant on earth! The longer it’s open, the harder it is to close. We need to go find it right now!”

“Okay, no worries, I didn’t get very far, it’s just right back here,” Chloe said, turning to show Lucifer where she entered but there was nothing there. It was just solid stone.

“Hellmouth entrances are constantly shifting in hell, they don’t stay in one place so that door could be anywhere by now, come on!”

Lucifer scooped up Chloe in his arms bridal style and beat his powerful wings, carrying them both into the sky.

They scoured hell from the skies, desperately searching for the Hellmouth’s new location.

When Lucifer saw a beeline of demons all heading in one direction, he tilted his wings to make a sharp right turn.

“There!” Chloe said, pointing at the Hellmouth that they were all flocking towards.

Lucifer cut them off before the demons could reach it and landed on the ground, tucking his wings away. He set Chloe down and assumed a fighting stance.

“Get back to work, all of you!” Lucifer shouted at his demons.

A tense moment passed and the demons didn’t move. 

Finally, a demon at the front of the pack spoke up.

“No,” he said, “you haven’t let us on earth in ages and we want to see what it’s like up there. Dromos has been telling stories about how different earth is now and I think we deserve to see it. You got to go on vacation to earth and brought Mazikeen with you so now I think it’s time that we get a vacation too, what do you guys think?” he said, turning to the growing army behind him.

“You will not disobey me!” Lucifer bellowed, “get back to work before I turn you all to dust!”

“Hmm let me think,” the demon said, patting his chin as if he were actually considering it, “no deal. You know what else Dromos mentioned? That you had gone and fallen in love with a silly human girl and I’m going to guess that this is her so all we need to do is take her away from you and you’ll let us do whatever we want. Get her!” he shouted, and all the demons bum-rushed Chloe and Lucifer.

At first, Lucifer could easily take on the demons. He used his supernatural strength to punch and kick them, sending them flying backwards. 

He expended as little energy as possible when fighting, using their momentum against them, cracking together skulls and breaking wrists so that they impaled themselves on their knives. 

Lucifer punched, kicked, and dodged attacks as best he could but they just kept on coming. Chloe got a few good punches in too but she knew that she wasn’t helping very much and that they weren’t even making a dent in the relentless onslaught of demons.

As Lucifer began to fatigue, his moves got sloppier and demons began to get more licks in with their weapons. Lucifer’s suit was torn in multiple places from their knives and he had a gash on his forehead that was sending blood trickling down his face, obscuring his vision.

“We need to close the gate. That’s the only thing that will make them stop!” Lucifer shouted to Chloe as he smashed two demons’ heads together.

Chloe and Lucifer retreated through the Hellmouth and crossed over to the earthly plane. Chloe could immediately sense the difference in the air and knew that she was back in the cave.

The demons were quick to follow Chloe and Lucifer through the portal between worlds so they didn’t have much time to rest before the barrage continued. 

Lucifer picked up two demons at a time by their necks and threw them back through the portal to knock down other demons as if he were bowling. Lucifer was noticeably breathing heavier now and Chloe knew that he couldn’t keep this up for much longer. 

While he fought back the hoard of demons, Chloe worked on rolling back the boulder to close the Hellmouth. 

She tried rubbing more blood on the rock and commanding it to close but it didn’t work. She remembered what Lucifer said about how the longer it’s open, the harder it is to close and she had a feeling that closing it was going to be incredibly difficult.

Lucifer continued to fight off demons and his ever-growing fatigue, but he was fading fast.

“Chloe,” he said, using her real name to indicate the seriousness of the situation, “I don’t know how much longer I can hold them off!”

“Lucifer, I don’t think I’m strong enough to close the gate. I think you have to be the one to do it!”

They switched positions but Chloe was much less adept at fighting back demons than Lucifer and they quickly overwhelmed her. Lucifer tried with all his supernatural strength to move the boulder but his muscles were too exhausted and his mind too distracted with keeping Chloe safe.

Four demons rushed Chloe and managed to wrestle her to the ground. They each took one of her limbs and began to pull.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted in pain as she felt her left shoulder dislocate from its socket. She could tell that the demons were both strong enough and ruthless enough to tear her in half and she had no interest in letting that happen.

“Chloe!” he shouted and ran after her. He managed to free her arms from the demons but the two demons holding onto her legs were still trying to tear her asunder. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I can’t do it. I can’t close it, it’s too hard!”

“You are Lucifer Morningstar, the light bringer,” she said, holding onto him for dear life, “you literally made the stars in the sky. You are the Lord of Hell, the Prince of Darkness, and the strongest man I have ever known. If anyone can close this gate, it’s you!” 

Using all the force she could summon, Chloe kicked the demons in the face as hard as she could and surged forward into Lucifer’s arms. 

She kissed him with all she had, trying to encourage him to find the strength to save them. It was the kind of urgent, end of the world, ‘we’re gonna die’ kiss that was hard and fast and over way too soon. 

Chloe could still taste his lips on her tongue when he pulled away and she had no doubt that that kiss would’ve gone a lot further if there wasn’t a pack of angry demons behind them.

Tapping into an inner strength that Chloe’s kiss and words of encouragement provided, Lucifer mustered all the force he possessed. He knocked back the approaching demons, giving himself a little time to work and gripped the boulder firmly with both hands.

Groaning and grunting with exertion, Lucifer pulled on the mighty stone. He screamed as every sinew of muscle in his body flexed and pulled. His veins popped out of his skin and his whole body shook with exertion. 

Finally, he summoned his last ounce of will and with one final tug, the rock bowed to his will and rolled into place with a loud boom.

With the Hellmouth properly sealed, Lucifer collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Luckily, Chloe was there to lessen his fall and she brushed his sweat-soaked hair out of his face, peppering kisses along his jaw and neck.

They took a few moments to just breathe and enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up in each other’s arms after everything they’ve been through. 

“Come on, you’re coming home with me,” Chloe said. She stood up, dusted off her pants and extended a hand to Lucifer to help him up. 

He took her hand and stood up. A small smile crossed his face but it quickly disappeared when he remembered his unfinished duties in hell.

“Detective, I would love to but I need to contain the demons. Today was proof that they’re still willing to challenge my authority and defy me. I have a responsibility to return to hell so I should probably get going.”

“Nope. You’re coming home with me,” Chloe announced, refusing to accept him leaving after all the trouble she went to to get him back.

“Detective,” he protested with a sigh. He didn’t want to go back either but he was trying to be a responsible devil for her and she was making it really difficult.

“Lucifer,” she cut him off before he could finish, “you’re coming home with me. You just single-handedly closed the Hellmouth, you can handle a few rogue demons from the comfort of earth. Besides, I’m sure my lips would be more than willing to offer you some more encouragement if you need it,” she said with a sly wink.

“How can I refuse an offer like that? Very well, detective, you win. I’ll stay,” he said, a genuine smile playing across his face for the first time in a while.

Chloe didn’t know if it was a permanent solution but in that moment, she didn’t care. All that mattered was that she had Lucifer back and she was going to savor every second she had with him.

They walked hand in hand up out of the cave where Maze greeted them both with bone-crushing hugs and a hard punch in the arm for Lucifer.

The trio drove back to LA, Chloe and Lucifer regaling Maze with stories of how they fought back all the demons of hell and closed the Hellmouth.

Lucifer quickly readjusted to being back on earth and Lux was up and running less than a week after his return.

Chloe and Lucifer began working together again and soon started dating. 

They kept it secret for a while, stealing kisses when no one was looking and holding hands under the table when interrogating suspects, but Trixie found out almost immediately and told Dan, who told Ella, who told literally everyone she had ever met and then the secret was out.

Every now and then, demons would try to come to earth and when that happened, Lucifer would fly down to hell to yell at them and then fly right back up into Chloe’s arms.

It wasn’t a perfect system but it allowed for Chloe and Lucifer to be together and, in the end, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
